Exhaustion rewrite
by Aristania
Summary: A re-write of my story involving broken bones and egos. T for Kero's mouth and Clow's and Touya's suggestiveness.


Okay, for those of you who actually follow my stories, I haven't updated anything in a while and probably won't be for a while more. I'm in the process of editing my stories right now and re-posting them so that they're easier and more enjoyable to read. Please enjoy.

"What's the gaki doing here?" Shouted an enraged Touya as Sakura rushed from the house to greet her boyfriend Syaoran.  
"Sakura said she'd help me train by releasing Fight, though I suppose I could fight with you-and I use the term lightly- brother."  
Sneered Syaoran haughtily.  
Touya stood rigidly showing no signs of backing down, so the Li decided to throw the first punch, hitting the elder Kinomoto square in the chest and knocking him backwards into the side of the house.  
Unfortunately, the new Li clan head had horrible timing for he performed this act just as Yue was coming from the house to summon the group for lunch-and he was otherwise oblivious to their earlier argument so instantly took offense.  
"How dare that GAKI scratch, let alone hit HIS Touya!" He thought angrily.  
Yue's eyes flashed a shade of red strong enough to rival Nakuru's hair and with all of the pent up emotion in his being, the moon-  
-guardian struck the young sorcerer with a round-house kick knocking into a nearby tree. Windy chose this time to exit the house to retrieve the distracted moon-guardian and party when she stumbled upon the scene.  
"Master Li watch for his, Oooo... left-hook." No one else seemed to hear but Cerberus happened to catch the elemental's sentence and rushed to remove his younger sibling." Yue, Yue get off the kid! I hate him too, but you can't just go around attacking people!" However the great lion's pleas fell on deaf ears for when Yue lost his temper it couldn't be pulled back in for anything,  
or so everyone thought.  
"It's alright, I'm fine, so you don't have to fight anymore okay." Touya had recovered thanks to the help of Mirror and was soothingly whispering promises in the moon angel's bejeweled ear.  
Yue slowly fell back in his love's arms as a new layer of haze clouded his vision and he released his death grip on Syaoran.  
Before sleep set in, the guardian mentally slapped himself for forgetting about the temperature, it was only a few days after he and Yukito had fully merged and he wasn't quite used to having to remember something so- in his eyes of course- trivial.  
"Hey Yue, is something, wrong your flushed?" Asked Touya, concern evident in his voice.  
By this time, Yue had already passed out and since everyone else was busy with the bloody and broken gaki- who had gotten his lights punched out- the elder Kinomoto simply opted to pick up his angel and retreat to their room for a cold compress and a nap.

The compress didn't do much and Yue was coming to look worse for wear, so Touya decided to call in a favor,"Oi, plush toy, come here!'  
"Whada ya want, an' I'm not a frig'n plush...!" However seeing the state his brother and fellow guardian was in, Kero stopped mid-sentence. "Holy Clow! You stayed out in the heat too long didn't you?" Cerberus roared."And you, you let him!"  
Kero was acting completely hysteric by this point and was halfway through another rant when Yue interrupted him.  
"No onii-san, It was all my fault for not paying attention and letting my rage get the better of me." Kero just stared at his brother for a moment before frantically checking to see if there was something seriously wrong, something strong enough to make his sibling delirious enough to not only take blame for something but to also persuade him to use an official title when speaking of said brother. The moon angel's usually beautiful alto voice was unusually strained but that didn't stop him from trying to comfort Cerberus the best he could with so little room to move under the huge beasts bulky torso. It had been a few hours after Kero magically lowered Yue's temperature but it hadn't really helped any. Yue had fallen into a fitful sleep afterward, complete with Clow plagued dreams and apparently,"Psychotic Snow Bunnies" as he put it. Of all things!  
Kero had stayed with Yue during that time in his true form, paws stroking the angel's hair until finding a restless night's sleep himself. Yue awoke to Kero's obnoxious snoring and an odd rumbling in his stomach." Oh right, Yukito is gone so I have to eat now."Yue thought sullenly.  
"So, finally feeling hungry are we?" Asked a smirking Touya who rested in the door way of his bedroom with a plate of food.  
The smell of food had aroused the previously sleeping Cerberus- who had managed to revert back to his 'plushy' form during the night- and had him groggily searching for the item of his affection.  
"Your food's down stairs plushy." Touya answered Kero's unvoiced question dryly. Having not slept well the chibi sun guardian simply mumbled a thanks and let the plushy comment slip for the time being, not wishing to invoke his ill brother's wrath this early in the morning.  
Once alone ,Yue started the conversation,"Ah, um Touya. I don't think I remember how to...eat." The last part of Yue's sentence was barely audible but Touya caught it- and the delectable little blush it brought to the normally stern features of the judge- and decided to proceed with caution since this was Yue he was talking about and not the Yuki that he knew like the back of his hand."Well then, I suppose I'll have to show you won't I." He said with a mischievous grin not unlike Clow's. What he did next surprised the both of them as the next thing Yue knew he was on Touya's lap,  
securely wrapped in his arms being spoon-fed like a small child. It was actually rather pleasant until Yue noticed the lense of Tomoyo's camera peeking thru the door frame.  
He felt like dying then and there when he realized she had probably taped the whole exchange and was downstairs showing EVERYONE! Yep, he was right. Horrendous squeals of "it's so Kawaii!" and "Hoe!", could be heard from down stairs among with...  
NO...was that a shout of..."YUEEE!" Called Nakuru shrilly as said guardian covered his ears protectively and Touya stomped away to remove the threat of a serious glomping from his poor moon angel's shoulders.  
After Touya was out of hearing range Eriol popped up out of nowhere and used Yue's momentary surprise to pin him to the bed.  
"What were you thinking? You of all people should know better!" The reincarnation of Clow was way past furious but it only meant that he cared for his past-life's guardians." I...I'm sorry." He stuttered.  
Eriol could tell that he had rattled Yue quite a bit with his outburst so he decided to walk out, then walk back in to start fresh.  
"Alright lets try again shall we? Hello Yue, how are you feeling?" Eriol asked politely. "Despite being a little shaken at both what just happened and the shock of finding out Nakuru is not merely in the same town, but under the same roof, just peachy. And you?" Eriol just smiled at the annoyance evident in Yue's voice. As he strategically changed topics.

The atmosphere in the room was still rather tense with both Eriol and Yue at a conversational stale-mate.  
To break the uneasy silence Yue started to apologize again but before he could even utter the first words of his sentence he was knocked unconscious by a vision of...CLOW REED!  
It was midnight when the angel was again welcomed into consciousness by a wet nose tickling his pale cheek.  
"Ah, mmmm... Cer..beru...s, st.. stop it...that tickles." Yue whined. "Yue, get up!" Spinnel-Sun hissed.  
Yue rolled over sleepily to find a black blur rather than a gold one and was instantly out of the bed and onto the cold floor. After overcoming his surprise enough to look up, Yue realized he was indeed seeing a black panther and not hallucinating."What are you...?" Yue was about to scream at the sun-guardian for daring to come near him but he was cut short when Spinner asked,"Are you sure you didn't go insane after your master died? Nakuru never does that." The panther had reverted back to his 'plush' form by this time and was staring confusedly down at the shaken angel."Just shut up and tell me what you want." The guardian hissed venomously.  
"Well I just thought you'd like to know that that sweet hoarding 'sibling' of yours coupled with my master were downstairs earlier telling stories about your 'childhood'. One in particular would be the female kimono clad you,Yue,  
at one of Clow Reed's Christmas parties". Yue went even paler than usual at that last remark and had to know,  
"How much of that PARTICULAR story did they tell?'" Yue was close to being hysteric now himself, and was very relived when he was told that it was left unfinished for the next morning."Well, I better get baking." Stated Yue casually.  
"At this hour?" Asked Spinnel, mouth agape at the moon-guardian's reaction."He must be truly insane." The winged kitten thought.  
Everyone awoke the next morning to their favorite breakfast foods which made Spinnel-Sun wonder about Yue's strategy. "Maybe he's like that fool Cerberus and doesn't have a strategy." Finally, everyone had filed into the Kinomoto's small kitchen and were about to finish the story which was- quite frankly- the bane of Yue Reed's existence. Everyone was ready but before Eriol could continue Yue shoved a muffin into his mouth.  
"Ah, you..a... mem..br..d!" The young mage yelled happily through gulps of his favorite home-made 'delicacy'.  
"Swallow then speak if you'd be so kind." Yue mildly chastised." And now for your big mouth."  
Yue promptly placed a rather large plate of his signature Strawberry Fudge cake in front of Cerberus and promised plenty more if he kept his mouth shut about the fiasco over the Christmas of 1792. Kero happily agreed and Spinner stared in awe at Yue's resourcefulness."Master?", "Yes, spinner?" Eriol answered curiously."Why couldn't he have been my other half?"  
Asked the black sun-guardian seriously. Everyone but the four guardians laughed good-naturedly but calmed when they saw this was a perfectly serious question. Eriol didn't know how to answer this but apparently Nakuru did.  
"Well then, enjoy the ass! He's so much like you! Boring and off his nut, that's what he is!" Nakuru looked triumphant and Yue looked just like someone had elbowed him in the gut. After this little outburst took place loud tromping could be heard from the stairs as an irate Touya marched over to the she-guardian and growled in her face,"Back the hell off butterfly BITCH!"  
Nakuru ran from the house balling her eyes out as the elder Kinomoto ushered out a profusely apologizing Eriol and a positively indifferent Spinner-Sun.

Later that night found and Touya up late talking while Yue tried to make it seem as if he didn't know the other guardian was in the same room."Are you sure you're alright? If you want her dead just tell me and it's done."  
Said Touya in an anything but teasing voice."I'm fine, really. Now It's time for bed love,  
It's three-A. M." Stated Yue pointedly as Touya whined for a few more minutes before saying,  
"Fine, but you owe me big tomorrow night." And kissing his lover lightly on the head before rolling over to try and catch a little sleep before he had to get up in the morning. Yue sighed, calling Spinnel from his hiding place softly so as not to wake the sleeping teen at his side."What is it you want, and why did you start that earlier?" Asked Yue."I came to apologize and to say...well... I love you please adopt me from that hell hole!" The chibi guardian pretty much screamed the last part nearly waking the whole house hold before giving the shocked moon being a quick peck on the cheek and flying speedily from the room to avoid Yue's- sure-to-come wrath. Touching his cheek faintly, Yue sat in a daze for the rest of the early morning hours.

Yue was still quite shocked by the time he was supposed to wake up. He felt both disgusted and slightly pleased- in a vain sort of way. He knew that Spinnel only meant love as in the love of a sibling and fellow guardian but the idea still made him feel rather nauseous.  
In fact, by half past six he was up cleansing his stomach of it's contents rather than making breakfast like he was supposed too.  
Kero probably wouldn't be happy about being woken this early but Yue decided that it was best until...  
"Oh! Good morning Yue!", Fujiitaka greeted cheerily before realizing the state of said being and allowing his half of Clow to take over.  
"My dear, are you alright...my angel?" Clow whispered sweetly while rubbing small, soothing circles on Yue' s back.  
Yue just stared at him before asking, "Why did you knock me unconscious? And don't call me your angel, you no longer have that right." Clow looked heart broken at those words but seeing Yue' s form swaying and his hands shaking Clow was pulled back to reality just in time to catch his once lover before he toppled to the cold, unforgiving tile of the bathroom's floor.  
Touya may not have had his spiritual powers anymore but he could still sense when Yue was in trouble, and right now huge flashing red lights were going off in his head telling him to get his ass up and find the moon guardian. So naturally, Touya was out of bed and into his clothes in record time. He had searched the entire house except for his dad's room-  
and woken the over protective plushy in the process- and he was getting worried. He didn't honestly think that Yue would be in there but since his dad was half of Yue' s past lover he still felt the need to check. From the other side of the door all that could be heard were raspy voices. Not even wanting to think of the reasons Yue could be in his fathers room at this hour Touya let his anger and betrayal get the better of him, walking in to scream, "What the hell..."But the beginning of his rant was silenced by his father's hand-  
His fully clothed father might he add. Gazing into his father's navy blue eyes he saw worry that matched his own and...  
"Hold the phone! Dad doesn't have blue eyes!" Touya thought to himself. "CLOW REED! Why is MY boyfriend in YOUR room!"  
Touya shouted, waking the whole household. "Please Touya calm down." Clow pleaded, but it was to no avail. Touya' s rant had started anew and he didn't show any signs of stopping any time soon. Kero had just entered the room and was also ranting now because the two were paying more attention to each other than they were to his ailing sibling. It was getting worse too though, because Eriol had just popped into the room and cast some kind of spell. The two seemingly older males just stared at the smiling boy as right before their eyes into existence came the one and only, CLOW REED!

"You creep! What the hell did you do!" Touya screamed as Eriol just grinned a grin something akin to the Cheshire cat's."I've extracted Clow's magic and memories from both myself and your father, giving him a body similar to that of the guardians so now he's just as immortal as they are." Eriol stood there looking proud of himself while the banter started between Yue's two loves."Well, It looks like I have a little competition don't I?" Clow started, acting more snide and serious than anyone had ever seen him. "Please don't do this." Yue begged from his spot on the bed."Yeah, DON'T!" Said Kero as he fussed over his little brother's condition like a mother hen. "I think that's my line old man. You love ME don't you Yue? Well don't you!" Touya countered."Touya I... Um...Clow. Please just don't do this to me!" Yue looked ready to cry and Cerberus- whom had transformed by this time- looked ready to kill whom ever came out on top."Fine then. We'll settle this like men." Started Touya."Yes, a fight to the DEATH!" Announced Clow."Ah...NO! We'll see who can be the better boyfriend to Yue while he's sick." Finished Touya. "Oh...then let the games begin!" Announced Clow triumphantly. Yue groaned and Kero pawed up and slapped them both with the tuft of his tail. "Just don't hurt my little brother or neither of you will live to see the end of this competition." Said Kero as he wandered away to get Yue some water.

_"Clow? What are you doing?" Yue was staring at the man thought to be 'Clow' when he started screaming in a high pitched voice about killing Touya and ripping his head from his body for 'stealing' his 'slave'. _Yue gasped in his sleep_. He wasn't a slave! His bleary mind cried indignantly causing 'Clow' to notice him. The fake Clow gave him a terrible smirk before moving away from the lifeless form of Touya, blood splattering his robes and face, still with that same maniac grin plastered on his lips."Your all mine, my little SLAVE!"_

**...End dream sequence...**

Yue awoke screaming, tears streamed down his face as he looked into the eyes of the man who was attempting to soothe him. "Stay back you monster!" Clow only held him tighter until Yue realized that it was a dream and Clow hadn't beheaded anyone. He relaxed slightly after that, but he was still cautious around Clow for he knew he would do anything to have his 'angel' back. Clow had just left after reassuring Yue that he wouldn't murder anyone and Yue was beginning to recall the events of the previous night. He had had a fever and was delirious most of the time. He recalled begging his two loves not to fight for him but they had insisted. He cradled his poor head as he thought of all the things of the mistress' they'd probably already destroyed trying to make him breakfast alone!

Yue groaned, he couldn't think straight right now and their antics were making it worse."Speaking of worse..." He thought to himself as he glanced at the mirror atop Touya's after-shave covered boudoir. His skin was highly flushed and his eyes were slightly glazed. His lips parted slightly, Yue was forced to breath out of his mouth to keep his airflow steady. "Yue! You shouldn't be up!" Shouted Touya, worriedly dropping the food laden tray he was carrying in favor of carrying Yue instead. "I'm... fine...", But not more than five seconds later... Yue was cradled in Touya's arms fast asleep and breathing heavily. "Silly angel." Touya murmured affectionately before depositing his sick lover back in bed and kissing him- making sure Clow could see from where he stood at the door way of course.

"Get your hands off of him!" Yelled Clow furiously. Touya just gave the mage an irritating smile and went about french-kissing the unconscious being just to annoy the hell out of Clow. Clow really wasn't happy now. As a child, no one had dared appose him- not even his own parents- due to his spoiled nature and 'magical tantrums of chaotic proportions'. Well, to say the least, he was about to have one over this. Objects started flying and the walls and floor were shaking as if in the middle of a sizable earth quake. Touya didn't seem to notice so Clow started throwing breakable projectiles at him. It didn't help get him away from Yue, but Yue DID almost get hit in the process. Clow of course didn't notice, though Kero did as he was passing by the room to see what the hell had woken him from his 'sacred' nap. "Holy... Clow!" A string of curses started flowing forth like a mighty river as Kero transformed into Cerberus and started tearing the feuding magicians' some new ass holes. By the time Kero was done, both were exhausted and close to falling apart limb-by-limb. "WHAT did I TELL you!" Kero hollered at the battered men before him. "Not to put Yue in danger." They answered simultaneously, both at least having the decency to look ashamed. "Well then why did he end up in the cross-fire?" Kero shouted, angry that 1) His brother had almost been seriously injured or worse, and 2) That thanks to one of Clow's many spells back firing, Yue's fever was now HIGHER than before! Kero couldn't take it. He snapped. "Yue don't leave me with these idiots!' He cried pitifully. Everyone just stared at his water works display as he sobbed into the comatose guardian's long length of white hair.

Kero had quieted somewhat after his little outburst but he still refused to leave the nest he had created for himself within the confines of Yue' s hair. Clow had tried to remove him but it only caused Yue' s 'fearless' protector to bury deeper. Next Touya tried by means of force, needless to say, that backfired. The pulling sensation on his hair awoke Yue who, still being delirious from fever, didn't recognize the 'bad' men trying to take away his onni-chan, so he decided to fire some ice shards at them to see if they would go away. They didn't, so Yue kept attacking until eventually, Clow decided something had to be done and slapped the moon child across the face. Not hard mind you but hard enough to make Yue start to whine in discomfort and to awaken the previously sleeping Cerberus whom promptly sent a rather large fireball at the two 'clowns'. And round 1 went to Touya for getting the lesser of Kero's hatred and NOT hitting Yue. ROUND 2!

Touya and Clow were busy trying to apologize by making Yue lunch. That backfired as well. Yue was drifting on the slight barrier between sleep and conscious when the scent of smoke tickled his senses. "What in the bloody hell!" Yue was awake in a matter of seconds and out of bed faster than humanly possible for someone as ill as he was currently. Dressed only in a thin robe and undergarments, he raced down the stairs just in time to see the stove go up in flames. "TOUYA KINOMOTO and annoying magician CLOW REED!" Yue yelled furiously before diving into the flames to remove the fires source, the toxic cooking. Touya was an okay cook but Clow was HORRIBLE! Yue' s first job as Clow' s guardian was to save the man's scrambled eggs from catching fire for peat sake! "Cerberus! Assistance please! The mistress' kitchen has gone up in flames!" Yue yelled while busily trying to douse the minor fires before they became large enough to spread. Luckily Kero had heard and came bursting thru the fiery entrance dressed in a fireman's helmet with Watery in tow. "Put out the flames Watery!" Cerberus yelled as The Watery helped Yue to put out the various kitchen fires. "What happened? We were only gone for one minute!' Yelled Clow and Touya after running back in after the fires had been put out. "You…idi…ots." Yue muttered before collapsing onto the sturdy back of Cerberus, red faced and weak from exposure to heat and numerous burns from the fire. To say that Kero was upset would be an understatement.

"You two!" Kero rounded on the two then, "You two nimrods, I'll kill you for putting him through this!" Cerberus roared before ordering the cards to put Yue back to bed and chasing after the 'nimrods' at his full speed. And Round 2, surprisingly, went to Yue for saving the day even though he just hurt himself more in the process. After healing Yue' s burns- which were thankfully shallow enough not to leave scars- the Sakura cards returned to the book so as not to have to hear of their former master's and the nii-sama's dinner 'delights'. They new full well that Master Clow was a HORRIBLE cook. The cards really felt bad for Yue-sama, but they definitely didn't want to end up in the cross-fire like the moon-guardian had so often recently. It was definitely going to be a long meal. Since the kitchen was completely toasted, the Kinomoto' s plus one Clow Reed decided to order in. No one really minded but Yue still had his issues with that. He new that everyone needed to eat but he also new that if left to their own devices the twin assailants would try to kill each other over who would get to feed him. "Oh god, it's started." Yue thought as he heard bickering from down stairs. Yue never even got the chance to prepare himself for Round 3. "No I'll do it!" "No ME!" Was the only warning he got before the door swung off of it's hinges knocking a large hole in the wall where his head had previously been. The wind was picking up again and Yue could feel himself drifting higher up. Amazingly, he was getting vertigo from this situation and now his world was LITERALLY spinning. He felt woozy but he had to hold strong in case he had to resolve another quarrel. He got hit in the face with flying food a couple of times but no one seemed to notice. "Clow must have put a silencer spell on the door before he entered", Yue thought before he was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor in a mass of flailing limbs as Clow' s magical wind died down along with his anger. Touya had 'accidentally' been flung from the window during the indoor storm so Clow was happy. Smiling gently he helped Yue from the floor, carrying him to bed since his legs were too weak to support his body weight- slight though it was. After carefully rearranging the covers, Clow gave him a bit of dinner before kissing him on the head and baying him a good night and pleasant dreams. Clow had definitely won Round 3- though he technically cheated to do so. But there weren't really any rules so it didn't matter any way. What mattered most to the two competing magicians at that point was that they were tied and needed a major tie breaker. Lets hope they don't get too carried away.

Round 4

After dinner the previous night, Yue had been exhausted and Touya had been just plain sore. He couldn't wait to get Clow out of the house and the only way to do that was to defeat him. "And to think, this was completely the Gaki's fault in the first place!" It seemed to Touya that anywhere the brat went he brought misfortune to anyone and everyone he came in contact with!

After finishing his mental tirade, Touya decided that it was time to get up because if he didn't Yue would be up trying to make HIM breakfast and they just couldn't have that. "Not if I want to get rid of the crack pot living in the guest bedroom that is". He thought glumly to himself, remembering the challenge issued to him from the elder mage. "Yue!", Touya called not finding him in the bedroom any longer. No answer. "This is a really bad omen", He thought suspiciously. Walking into the kitchen he got another unpleasant experience. Yue, in a frilly pink apron, was pressed securely against the wall by one Clow Reed, being prevented from speech by a VERY passionate lip lock while a lecherous hand wormed it's way under the moon guardian's thin night shirt. Like the first night Yue had truly begun to become sick, Touya saw only red. Imitating an angered bull the teen scratched his socked feet on the tile restlessly before charging the unaware magician head on… or at least that was his intention. Instead he slipped and by mistake took the mage's trousers with him in the fall. Clow was VERY surprised when he felt a slight breeze where he shouldn't, surprised enough to release Yue's lips long enough to call for Mother Hen- Kero at least. Kero was quick to answer and the scene in front of him literally turned his canary iris's a terrifying blood red.

What did he see that made the beast so furious? Touya, face first on the floor, doing nothing while a stunned Clow Reed stood there in the Kinomoto's kitchen, holding his baby brother against the wall, hands above his head, one hand still snaking up said brother's shirt and only half clothed. "Don't you even have the decency to wear some form of underwear?" Was all Kero could manage as shocked as he was. "Cerberus it's not what you…" But Clow didn't get to finish. "Don't you dare tell me it's not what I think! Because what it LOOKS like is that you were just about to try and make love to MY LITTLE BROTHER in the KITCHEN of ALL places! I won't be able to eat for weeks after this! You dirty bastard!" "Cerberus please calm down, you'll call attention to us." Said Clow quietly. It was obviously too quiet though, because Kero just kept wailing, everyone having forgotten that Yue was still pinned to the wall under a half naked Clow. "Kero what's wrong…" But Sakura stopped short as Syaoran ran up behind her and covered her eyes while she focused on blushing brightly. "What's the matter with you? Put some clothes on for god's sake man!" Shouted Syaoran. Clow blushed brightly, having forgotten, then quickly disentangled his waist band from Touya' s grasp and pulled up his pants so everyone would stop staring, giving Yue time to get as far away as possible. Hiding behind a still fuming Cerberus, Yue declared Touya the winner for even though he passed out from the impact with the floor, he still didn't provide unwanted attention so therefore made the better boy friend. There was just one more test now. To say that Clow was nervous would be an understatement. Touya had awoken and he was excited to hear of the final task that would count as two points to make sure there were no ties between the two. "And the final test is…" Kero drawled dramatically. "I have to choose who I like best." Yue cut in. Both were shocked by this revelation but smartly kept their mouths closed upon very cold stares from Cerberus. "I love both of you very much but I have to be honest." And at this he stepped towards Clow. "I loved you so much. What we had was precious, but something to be shared for only one lifetime I'm afraid. You died and I was forced to move on with my life. Now it's time I become the mentor and tell you to do the same."

"Is this truly what you wish?" Clow asked with a hint of sadness. "It is." With that, Yue gave Clow a final farewell kiss and watched as he gently smiled and vanished in a swirl of blue mist to his final resting place. "So now you've won Touya. What will you do with your victory?" Yue asked with a smirk. "It's been a long day and I'm going to go to bed of course. Naturally I'll be taking you with me." He answered truthfully. Yue snickered and Kero just rolled his eyes leaving the two to do whatever those in love do. He didn't care, just as long as he got to have his pudding without the threat of a naked idiot ruining his sanctuary.

THE END

**And there you have it. The conclusion of Exhaustion the re-write.**


End file.
